Differences in Similarities
by absol1
Summary: A new girl comes to school and the Renkai Team happen to be in it. Read my precious.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted

It was a usual day at Tenkai Rush High School. The sky was grey, halls were filled, and everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts as they entered the vast building. The Renkai Team all took their usual seats in class. Yusuke was sitting in the back desk in the last row, Kuwabara to his left, Kurama in front of him, and Hiei to his up left seat. They were bored, just staring at the board, waiting for Mr. Heaves to arrive.

Two minutes later, Mr. Heaves came bustling in wheezing and puffing, his gigantic belly jigging as he sucked in each breathe. Thirty seconds later, he finally caught his breath and settled his briefcase next to his desk and pulled out his attendance book.

"Yurameshi, Yusuke." He droned.

"Here." Yusuke mumbled.

"Minamino, Suishi."

"Here." Kurama answered.

"Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei grumbled.

"Ka…" he was interrupted when someone barged in.

A girl with black hair and natural brown highlights, dark brown eyes, and baggy clothes, stood in front of the class. She had a black sling backpack hanging on her shoulder and slightly nudged her glasses upwards. She looked (stared) at the class, and then looked at Mr. Heaves.

"Ah, everyone this is our new student, if you would please be so kind as to introduce yourself." He said to her, waving his hand in a motion towards the class.

"Oh, my name is Ardnas (R-nas)." She said with a light bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Your full name please." Mr. Heaves stated.

"Oh, my full name?" she asked putting a finger on her chin, thinking about it. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, my full is Ardnas Shimori."

"All right Ms. Shimori, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Kuwabara?" He said motioning to the carrot top teen that was waving his hands wildly in the air.

She nodded and made her way to her seat. She put her bag down on the ground besides her and sighed. When she noticed she was being watched she turned to look at the smiling orange headed boy. (_AN:_ _Kuwabara can be sort of creepy sometimes)._

"Hi, I'm Kuwabara nice to meet you." He said with a demented smile on his face.

She smiled and responded sort of happy like.

"Nice to meet you, Kuwabara."

"Hey, I'm Yusuke; I don't think you should be talking to an idiot like him." Said the greasy haired kid with the green suit.

"Shut up, Urameshi!"

"I'm Kurama, nice to meet your acquaintance." said the red haired, green eyed boy with matching red suit.

"Nice to meet you too Kurama." She replied, smiling.

'Hey, what about me; aren't you glad that you met me?" Yusuke questioned, pointing to himself.

She turned away from him like she never saw him. Yusuke fell over anime style. Kurama sweat dropped. Kuwabara laughed. Hiei hned.

"Ms. Shimori, since you seemed to be acquainted with the "group" over there, and since you're new here," Mr. Heaves started. "I will appoint them to you as your "tour guide"."

She nodded. Then the bell rang, and everyone stampeded out of advisory.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Author's note: I'm getting so hyper for some reason._

_Hiei: Hn._

_Author: Shut up Hiei, hn somewhere else!_

_Hiei: Baka._

_Author: VV you're hopeless._

_Hiei: You are baka._

_Author : . 'stays calm, stay calm.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ardnas," said Kurama as they started towards the door. "This is Hiei, another member of "the group"."

"What's a hiei?" she asked.

Hiei fell anime style. Kurama sweat dropped. Kuwabara and Yusuke burst out laughing. She cocked her head to the side.

"This is Hiei." Yusuke breathed out from his fits of laughter.

"Did you hear something Kuwabara?" she asked the orange-red head person.

Kuwabara burst out laughing. "Nope, it's just the wind."

She took out her schedule and started heading out with Kuwabara next to her. Yusuke and the others watched.

"We have got to get rid of her." Yusuke stated randomly.

"I agree with the baka." Hiei agreed. _(Holy crap, hiei agreed to something! .)_

"I think she's quite nice."

They looked back at her, and Kurama watched stunned.

Scene:

"Ew flowers and they're roses!" she yelled, pointing at the flowers on the window sill. She took them and threw them on the floor, and then she stomped on them until they were nothing but smears on the floor.

End of Scene

"Okay how do we get rid of her?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey people, sorry I haven't updated. I was getting better ideas everyday. That and the fact that I was finishing up my other story.

--------------------------

Chapter 3: Get the Precious

Normal POV.

Hiei was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, making sure he kept his eyes on Ardnas. Why? Well, here it goes.

---Flashback---

---Two weeks ago ----

Ardnas walks into class and is greeted by a smug Yusuke and his "crew". She smiles at them and looks at them in confusion. She looks at Kuwabara, who looked clueless of what was going on, and then at Kurama. Since Yusuke and Hiei were wearing non-pink related colors, she finally noticed them.

"Hi, are you two new here?" she asked them (Yusuke and Hiei).

Yusuke got a sweat-drop while Hiei had a vein popping on his forehead.

"No, we're not! Yesterday, we were trying to talk to you but you completely ignored us!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"You were?" she asked, cocking her head.

Hiei, who was getting really angry, decided to answer her question.

"Yes, you baka!" he yelled very calmly like.

Ardnas thought it over for a few seconds while they all sweat-dropped, and then a light bulb went on.

"Were you two wearing pink that day?" she asked.

"No." they both answered in unison.

"Anything that resembles pink?"

"No."

"Anything that has the four letters in pink?"

"…?"

"Okay. What were you wearing…. um?" she asked pointing at Yusuke.

"It's Yusuke, and I was wearing green like I normally do." He answered.

"And you…?" she asked pointing at Hiei.

"You can call him shrimp." Answered Kuwabara.

"He's Hiei, and he normally wears black." Kurama corrected.

"Oh. Well, that explains everything." She answered gleefully.

They fell down anime style.

"What do you mean that explains everything?" Yusuke shouted.

"I'm a pink-a- phobic." She answered

"So is shrimp." Kuwabara stated, pointing at Hiei.

"He's a level 1 pink-a-phobic." Everyone looked at Hiei surprisingly. "I'm a level 7. I completely ignore anything to do with that four-letter word. That would explain why I ignored you two."

"Oh yeah, then you won't mind engaging in a little bet, now would you?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

She looked at him, confused for a second, and then agreed.

"If we find you actually noticing anything with that four letter word, you'll give us something of our choice. If we don't we give you something of your choice" He explained.

"How long is this bet?" she asked.

"One month." He replied.

"Deal." She replied, and they shook hands.

-------------------------

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Yusuke stated to the YuYu Team. "Hiei, you'll have to follow her and see whether she notices stuff."

"Why me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think she'd know Kuwabara and Kurama following her down the street. Also, I think people would notice if a guy dressed in green was following a girl's every move. Besides, you have your jagan (sp. Check?) eye and you can jump through trees and rooftops." He replied, stating the facts.

Hiei growled but reluctantly agreed.

---End of Flashback---

So here he was jumping rooftops for the umpteenth time, stalking a girl because of some bet. However, what made him not to quit a long time ago was the fact that if they did catch her, he could make her get some sweet snow (and you know how he adores sweet snow).


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hi, all. Oh, sorry people I just noticed my mistake in the first chapter. Ardnas's backpack wasn't black it was steel-gray. Sorry if I misspell Kurama sometimes (I'm such an idiot).

Chapter 4: Scary pictures!

-------------Normal POV-----------

It's the last day of the month and the YuYu Team still haven't found anything that could be used against Ardnas. They, as in Hiei and Yusuke, were getting impatient because they weren't winning and if they lost they (including Kurama_, (poor Kurama vv)_) would have to give her something! Just when they, Hiei and Yusuke, were about to explode, Botan came up to them.

"Hello, boys, time for another mission." She exclaimed in her usual cheery voice.

"Not now Botan." Stated a grim Yusuke.

"This is a very important mission and Koenma needs your help." She said in a dark, scary tone (_yikes)_.

They sweat-dropped and decided it would be better to go with the scary lady. After about twenty minutes, they arrived at Koenma's office. Botan and the Ogre left the room leaving the four of them with the prince. After about five minutes of watching Koenma stamp papers, Koenma piled them up and finally looked at them.

"Okay you guys, your mission involves a character so infamous, so malevolent, she struck fear into every demon's heart for an entire century." He started off.

"That's strange, I've never heard of this demon." Said Kurama.

"I don't remember this demon." Said Hiei.

"Maybe you haven't Kurama, but I'm sure Yoko has. I don't know how you could forget this particular demon, Hiei." Koenma said to them.

"Anyway, like I was saying, this demon is one of the strongest demons we have ever dealt with. If she hadn't gone into hiding for some particular reason, she could have taken over the entire world!" Koenma finished.

Everyone, but Hiei, looked shocked.

"Do you have a picture of her?" asked Kurama.

"Actually, I have five." He said with a sweat-drop.

"Hurry up and show them to us." Complained Hiei (_getting impatient now, aren't we?)_

Koenma pushed a red button that was on the wall and a 100in x 100in. plasma screen TV came out from the ceiling. Despite everyone stunned look, Koenma took out a remote control and pressed another red button. The TV turned on and on the screen was a picture of … Koenma? Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing their heads off, Kurama was chuckling lightly, and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Koenma, you're right, it's sending chills down my spin." Yusuke said, while gasping for breath.

"Shut up, that's the wrong picture!" blurted the red-faced prince.

He pressed a green button and another picture appeared on the screen.

"**HOLY MOTHER OF…!" **they exclaimed, except Kurama, who looked like, um… O.O, and Hiei who was clasping his hands on his eyes, screaming 'I'm blind!'.

There on the screen was a picture of Ardnas! However, something was **really **different about her. For starters, she was wearing all pink! Her hair was pink, her eyes were a light pink, and she had pink gloves, pink headband, pink boots, pink dress, and a pink staff (_O.o… that's a lot of pink)_! Her dress went down to her knees and was kind of puffy and her boots went up to her knees (like Ichigo from Tokyo MewMew, except with more pink and there is no bell and her gloves go up to her elbows). Her hair was very, very long and it flowed behind her while she stood at a pose with red roses in the background (_to give you a visual aid, she was posed like Xiangua from Soul Calibur II when you choose her as your character)_.

Koenma pressed the green button again and this time she was posed like Princess Peach (from Mario Smash Bros. Melee). Her head was slightly turned, with her left eye closed; she was leaning forward with her left hand (the one with the staff) behind her back and her index finger on her chin (balls of fire were in that background). The third picture showed her surrounded by dead demons while she hit an ogre. The fourth picture displayed her with her left foot on top of a defeated **Yoko Kurama **and her fist raised triumphantly in the air. Last, but not least, the fifth picture presented her chasing a very scared and red-faced Koenma.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I've got my groove back. I hope you like how this turned out.

Hiei: Finally, baka, took you long enough.

Author: Shut up!

---

------Chapter 5: "Looks like we've won." -----

Koenma pressed the green button again and the plasma TV went back into the ceiling. Everyone still had a shocked look on their faces. Koenma decided this was taking too long so he snapped his small fingers, getting them out of that state of mind.

"Okay, by the looks on your faces, I think you all know or remember this particular demon." He said with his eyebrow raised. " So, I'll continue. Her name is Aygül, it's Turkish for Moon Princess, but she calls herself Hùong Niu, Rose Girl or Pink Girl. Your mission is to capture this demon before February the 14th, Valentine's Day. That's in about four days. If you fail to do so then she will regain her powers and…you do not want to know what she's going to do." He said shivering.

"Okay." Yusuke replied, which surprised Koenma. "But first, could you give us a copy of those pictures of her except, make them into negatives. That way they come out to be an emerald color."

"Why?" Koenma asked, clueless of what he was asking.

"Just do it baby-breath!" he retorted.

"Well if you're going to make fun of me I won't do it!" he yelled back.

"Please Koenma, we need them. It may be the only way for us to capture her." Kurama stated (good-old kurama).

"Well…fine then." He gave in, as he pressed a blue button on his remote. There was a knock on the door and the Ogre came in with the negatives.

"Thanks, Orge. You may leave now." He said as he took the photos and gave them to Kurama.

"You're welcome, Sir." Orge replied happily and then left.

Koenma turned back to the "crew" and was taken back by their scary, smiley faces. He sweat dropped. "Okay, you guys can leave now."

-----------------

"Yes! We've got proof of her wearing pink! We win!!" Yusuke rejoiced, jumping up and down, after returning to the human world.

"We haven't won." Kurama interrupted.

"What?" Yusuke cried, stopped in mid-air. He fell. "What do you mean we haven't won?"

"The bet was to actually find her noticing something that's related to the color pink, not about what she wore in the past." He explained.

"What? Oh man, now how do we win?" he pouted.

"I have a plan, but it may prove to be dangerous since it involves my counterpart." He said a little worried.

"Who cares, as long as I don't have to give that baka anything." Hiei stated.

"Maybe you shouldn't Kurama, it could get Ardnas hurt." Kuwabara said, stating Kurama's worry.

"Shut up, Kuwabara! We're going to win!" Yusuke shouted and went back to jumping up and down.

---------------

Ardnas was walking down the street and decided to go to the park. There, the ground was covered in cement and there were black benches. Because she was a level 7 pink-a-phobic, she didn't notice and decided to sit next on the stone-gray ground next to the steel statue. Unknown to her, a silver-haired fox dressed in his silver garbs was slowly approaching her. The rest of the Renkai team hid behind the trees, except Hiei who sat on the branches. Ardnas took out a small blue ball and decided to roll it around in her hands. Five seconds later, she felt someone holding her. "What the hell?" she whispered. "It's as though I'm being held by someone." She mumbled more to herself than to anyone else.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we meet again, Aygül, or shall I say, Ardnas." A soft voice whispered into her ear.

Ardnas turned her head left and right, but saw no one. However, inside of her, Aygül did but she didn't want to reveal that in Ardnas.

"What the heck's going on?" Ardnas questioned. "Whoever it is, you better…" she paused for a minute and then made up her own conclusion.

"…Is that you God?"

Everyone fell down anime style, except Yoko who was already on the floor so he just sweat dropped.

"Oh no, it's me, Yoko. Don't you remember?" he whispered again, more sinisterly.

Aygül was getting really freaked out inside, and she didn't like being held by an enemy. She didn't want this to go on any longer, but she didn't want to lose.

"If you don't remember my voice, then maybe a kiss would help jog your memory." Yoko said seductively, as he held Ardnas by the chin and began to bring her close.

That was the last straw! Aygül or Hùong Niu could **NOT **let that happen. She decided to take over. She pushed Yoko's face away from her and jumped out of his arms.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOKO!" she yelled, pointing an outraged finger at him. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KISS ME? DO YOU WANT TO DIE THIS TIME? DO YOU?"

Yoko simply smiled triumphantly as he got up. "Looks like we've won."

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara came out smiling, or bearing a smug look on their face. Hùong Niu looked around at them, her pink burned, but then she let out a sigh, she's clearly been defeated.

"Fine." She pouted, folding her arms. "What do you want?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note (bowing multiple times): I'm sorry I haven't written anything like in…forever__ My computer broke down, then it came back up, then I didn't feel like writing, and then we didn't have internet, then the computer had tons of viruses, and we had to get another CPU and the chapter I had just started on got deleted, and we just got our internet back recently, and …here I am._

_Hiei: Enough with the excuses! Write now, I want my sweet snow!_

_Author: Okay, okay. Here I go. Just to warn you, I may be a little off, so if I'm not as good, __I am__ sorry._

_--_

---Chapter 6: "Prizes Galore"---

"Yah, we won and you lost!" said Yusuke, doing a little victory dance.

"Hey, stop dancing or I'll give you your present and then vanquish it before your eyes!" yelled Hùong Niu.

Yusuke stopped dancing. She turned her attention to Yoko.

"You however, I never agreed to give **YOU**anything. Why did you help them?" she huffed, crossing her arms. "I was so close to winning! Well, not me exactly, but Ardnas was so close to winning!"

Yoko smiled.

"I did it because I wanted you to taste defeat, even if it is a small one." He replied as he ran his claw through her hair.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped as she whacked his hand away.

Hiei, (forgetting that seeing that much pink on a person, burned his eyes) had had enough of her talking.

"Sweet snow, now!" he ordered.

"Fine, fine, don't get your jagan eye all in a bunch." She snorted. He glared at her. She ignored it. "Okay, all of you who were **ACTUALLY**participants of this bet please present yourself, **now**."

Yoko was about to add a little comment of his own before he disappeared, however, the glare she gave him told him that if he even opened his mouth, he'd be gone in an instant. So, he merely smiled and allowed Suishi _(sp?)_ to come forward. Hùong Niu eased herself.

"Now, what would you all like?" she asked patiently. "I may be a beautiful, famous, and infamous villain; however, I do keep my word."

"Sweet snow, now." Was, of course, Hiei.

"A new toy for Ekiichi, that's my cat." Replied Kuwabara as he rubbed/scratched the back of his head.

"Roses, to replace the one Ardnas destroyed at school." Kurama replied_ (aww, he didn't forget about them)._

"I want you to do my homework for the next three days." Said Yusuke, he smiled.

"What?" exclaimed Hùong Niu. She took a step back. They all looked/stared at Yusuke.

"What?" asked Yusuke. "We did agree on 'anything'."

"Nice, that's smart. I didn't think anyone of you would remember that part. I like you, Yusuke." She said, nodding her head. "Okay, since that's what you all want, I'll get Ardnas to buy the snow and the cat toys, and she'll do your homework, Yusuke."

"Kurama, here are your roses." She said as she waved her staff-less hand in the air. A bouquet of white roses appeared in his hands. "I made them white so Ardnas won't be able to see them. She just despises roses."

"Thank you." Was his reply.

Hùong Niu, or Aygül, had then prepared to disappear; however, she stopped and thought about it.

"You know what? I think I will give the rest of you, except Yusuke, your rewards now." She said with a sort of malevolent smile.

The YuYu gang stood there for a moment, their eyebrows rose, as Aygül took a few steps back. At first, they thought she planned to run away, but she stopped and took two steps forward. With that, she commenced with what they thought to be a performance. She took a swordsman's stance, then leapt, and spun in mid air. She landed on her right foot, posed in another stance, with her left knee raised high, her right arm in front of her, and her left arm (the one with the staff) over her head. She stood there for about two seconds, and then quickly planted her left foot while she spun her staff (which was about seven feet long and weighed about 1000lbs, _just so you know_) with both hands before slamming the crescent-patterned end of it on the ground, which shook.

At first nothing happened, then, all of a sudden the gang couldn't see anything but pink smoke. They, as in Yusuke and Kuwabara, started to panic. However, after about thirty seconds, it completely cleared up. Aygül stood in front of them but they, as in Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara, didn't notice her. Kuwabara was too busy gasping at the twenty bags filled with cat toys that surrounded him. Hiei, on the other hand, was too busy looking wide eyed at the sweet snow _(was it ice cream or shaved iced? Whatever, __it's__ whatever he_ _wants it to be)_ machine that rested in front of him. Yusuke was too busy crying because now he wished he had not wasted his reward on homework.

Hùong Niu laughed. She enjoyed seeing those looks on their faces. Kurama on the other hand looked suspiciously at the cat toys and the sweet snow machine; he even looked at the flowers in his hands. He suspected something was wrong with all of this.

"Now that I've done nearly all that I've promised to deliver, I shall take my leave. Ta ta!" she exclaimed as she got into her Princess Peach pose before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke, Ardnas taking her place.


End file.
